Are We There Yet?
by float.like.a.cannonball
Summary: Destiny is getting a letter delivered by an owl on your eleventh birthday when all you expected to get was a new set of roller skates. Destiny is meeting your best friends because they caught you crying by the lake instead of going to class. Detsiny is James Potter being in the right place at the right time. But I get ahead of myself: I'm Lily Evans, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny is a bizarre word. I mean just take a moment to think about it. People spend their entire lives searching for it don't they? It's supposed to be our purpose here in this weird thing we call life. It's supposed to be what we are born for. And yet for some reason we are always searching for it, as though our destiny might miss us and say "Sorry lass, you weren't paying attention so I've moved on to someone with nicer hair and better eyebrows. Better luck next time I guess". We treat it as though it is this elusive thing, slinking around each corner always just out of our reach.

It's silly really, how much we obsess over it. It wouldn't be desniy if it didn't sneek up behind us and bite us in the ass when we are least expecting it.

Because that's my experience with destiny. Destiny is getting a letter delivered by an owl on your eleventh birthday when all you expected to get was a new set of roller skates. Destiny is meeting your best friends because they caught you crying by the lake instead of going to class. Detsiny is James Potter being in the right place at the right time...

But I am getting ahead of myself.

My name is Lily Evans and this is my story.

_Summary: _

_Here is the deal. I don't know about you but I am a little sick of a fanfiction Lily that is just a raging bitch to James Potter all the time. In the books Slughorn describes her as kind. I know that she rejects him harshly by the lake in Snape's memories, but that was also probably one of the worst moments of her life considering everything that was going on. I mean sure, she is not a fan of the fellow by any means, but Lily isn't going to go out of her way to bully James and call him a "toerag" and hex him all the time... not in this story anyway. If there is a situation that pushes her to the ragged edge as much as the lake scene did then maybe. Who knows... but it certainly will not be a daily occurrence. _

_That being said we can get into the real summary: _

_This is Lily's story starting right before Christmas break in her 6th year told from her point of view. Political tensions are on the rise and blood purity is becoming a dangerous issue, even on Hogwarts grounds. The Ministry is trying to keep things quiet but Aurors are stretched thin trying to protect the wizarding world. Hogwarts students know that something is amiss because Dumbledore is gone quite a lot these days and everyone is uneasy and ready for Christmas to arrive. _


	2. Chapter 2

_They say you're really not somebody_  
_Until somebody else loves you_  
_Well, I am waiting to make somebody_  
_Somebody soon_

_-Ingrid Michaelson_

After heaving a great sigh I let my forehead sink down into my hands.

"It's like this subject was designed specifically to make us go stark raving Longbottom was barely visible due to the fact that he had sunk so low in his chair that his chin rested on table in front of us. His usually perfectly combed hair lay in a tousled mess at the top of his head and his crimson tie had become uncharacteristicly loosened, laying slightly askew underneath his crisp, white collar.

Three hours of working on this Ancient Runes final essay had visibly taken a toll on him. I am sure I had not faired much better. My socks felt tight and itchy against my calves and my red hair (which I am sure was unsightly at this point) kept falling into my eyes no matter how much I tied it back.

We sat at a table tucked in the corner of the library, intentionally isolating ourselves from anything that might be distracting. Only people very serious about their work ventured back here and we were not about to place ourselves somewhere loud first years would interrupt us.

I ran a frustrated hand through my tangled hair, "I say we stop for sighed in relief. We've got 'til Friday and we've made some pretty good headway."

I examined my parchment, re-reading over my own words for what felt like the thousandth time since I sad down. It wasn't like me to give up before an assignment was fully completed but I quite literally had no proper brain functions left. My own handwriting was starting to look like Ancient Runes to me.

"Thank Merlin." Frank said as he aggressively shoved his essay parchment into his textbook as though it disgusted him to look at it any more.

I too felt on edge. A comprehensive essay on all the readings we had done in Ancient Runes on top of a final examination was a bit much to handle in the last week of school before the Holidays. That was not to mention all the other classes that had to be attended to as well. I rose from my chair and stretched my arms above my head. I hadn't realized it before but my back ached from hunching over to squint at my parchment so much.

"What a misery this essay is." I said as I started sorting the mountain of books we had acquired into separate piles. Frank rose to help me.

"Right? I still have that Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts examination to study for and I haven't even thought about that Potions essay."

I handed him two of his texts that had gotten mixed up with mine and sighed.

"Ugh Potions. I totally forgot about that one."

Frank scoffed at this and nudged me playfully with his shoulder. "I don't want to hear you complain about Potions Lily Evans. All of Hogwarts knows you're brilliant at it, which happens to be convenient for me considering I am totally rubbish at it."

I scoffed right back at him, "You are not rubbish at _anything."_

Frank was one of the smartest students in our year and one of Slughorn's personal favorites even if his performance in Potions wasn't as outstanding as it was in his other classes. For some reason though this statement caused him to look up from the books he was sorting into his bag and smile at me. It probably had something to do with the fact that all of our homework was almost put away and could finally be out of mind.

I shoved the last of my books into my own bag and hooked it closed before slinging it over my shoulder. The library was surprisingly empty considering how close examinations were so as we walked through the stacks to make our way to the exit I didn't feel the need to lower my voice much.

"All this school work isn't even the half of it either. I've got Prefect patrol with Remus twice this week and we all have Slughorn's Christmas dance to prepare for." Madame Knightly, our residential grumpy librarian, only gave me a half hearted glare for talking so loudly as we walked past her to the front.

Frank and I existed through the double doors together, but when they closed behind us he simply stopped abruptly and started ringing his hands together in an nervous way. I felt my eyebrow travel up my forehead quizzically. I thought I saw him gulp but I could not be sure. "Yeah... about the dance I wanted to talk to you about-"

"I wanted to talk to you about that too actually!"I spit out not able to contain the excitement in my voice.

He beamed down at me and I reached out and grabbed his forearm in excitement. "Dorcas and I were wondering if you would maybe take Alice for us? You know she is not really in the Slugclub and it would just break her heart if she didn't get to go with all of us... not that she would ever say anything about it, which just makes it worse of course." I was babbling in excitement. I could tell. "Anyway, we really don't want to let her down. Please Frank? You'd be the hero of the season!"

I thought of Alice's giant brown eyes and how they would fall to anything on the floor in a defeated manner whenever Dorcas and I had to leave to do something for Slughorn. We tried to be as sensitive about it as possible but our Potions professor's habit for exclusivity did not help that. Still, I was not about to let one of my best friends miss out on the dance of the year just because of some stupid invitation policy. Frank was the only guy I knew well enough to ask such a favor from. For some reason though he did not seem extremely happy about it.

His smile faltered completely for a moment and he looked down at his shoes without saying anything. Suddely I realized that he probably thought I was awkwardly trying to set the two of them up romantically (which I wouldn't exactly be opposed to, but didn't want to push anything) so I backtracked immediately.

"I mean you really don't have to. We could ask Gideon Prewett to do it too, I just thought since you two were already friends..."

Frank recovered quickly and his smile came back as fast as it had disappeared even thought it did not seem to reach his eyes this time. "Are you kidding me? I'd love to ask Alice!" I couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded a little too loud considering we were just outside the door of the library. "That kid's a hoot."

I squealed in excitement and reached up to hug him around the neck in gratitude and relief "Frank thank you so much. You have no idea how much this will mean to her! Now we get to go as one big happy group!"

"Yeah," he muttered, much quieter then me this time, "definitely."

I laughed and looped my arm through his as we had done so many times before as we fell in step together like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Quite honestly I was a bit surprised that Frank didn't already have a date. With his perfectly kept dirty blonde hair, strong jaw, and bright blue eyes he was certainly noticed on campus, but he never showed much interest in anyone to my knowledge. Dorcas says it's because we are the only _tolerable_ girls he can stand to be around and I am beginning to think that might just be true.

Silence followed us for quite a while as we made our way through the stone corridors to the common room. It was the kind of silence brought on only by being in the presence of a close friend who truly knows you. The kind of silence you can be content with.

It was not until we were about to part and head to our separate dorms that he spoke again.

"Who are you going with anyway?" His voice cracked slightly as he nonchalantly tried to fix his loose tie.

I laughed at this, thinking that he was making a genuine joke. "Hestia and Dorcas probably. We'll get coordinating dresses and be just darling."

Franks shoulders relaxed visibly and he chuckled. "I should have known. We certainly wouldn't want to break tradition."

I frowned in mock seriousness. "We certainly would not. Dorcas being my date to the Christmas party is one of the most treasured and upheld traditions of the season" he chuckled and I continued, "Anyway, someone has to be around to confiscate the flask she is going to sneak in and it might as well be me."

"Well it sounds like you guys have it all figured out then. I'll talk to Alice tomorrow."

I turned on my heals and starting walking towards the girls stairway. "See you later Frank! Same time tomorrow for Ancient Runes?"

He grinned, "Absolutely."

It was not until I got to the top of the stairs that I realized how bone tired I was. Frank and I had been in the library since dinner and it was late evening by now. I could here groups of girls giggling in their dorms and I too hoped my roommates would be around but as I trudged into our room and plopped my book bag unceremoniously to the ground I found my room disappointingly empty.

My first desire was to fling myself onto my bed and go directly to sleep but it still felt too early for that and with my sore back muscles aching I doubted I would sleep very well anyway. Instead I decided on the second best thing which was a bath. One of the perks of being a Prefect was access to the Prefect bathrooms which happened to be some of the nicest in the castle. The giant tub produced the most glorious scents and the temperature of the water was always just right. I let myself soak for at least twenty minutes and when I finally dried myself off and dawned one of Dorcas's old quidditch tee shirts and a pair of pajama pants I was beginning to feel like a new, less irritable, person.

I was a bit embarrassed, but not surprised to find the common room much more active and full then when I had left it. There was a group of third years huddled near the fire gossiping and a large group of fourth and fifth years in the far corner had come up with some sort of game involving a large pile of Bertie Botts.

I hadn't quite finished taking it all in yet when I heard a sound all too familiar to my ears come from beside me.

"You blooming GIT!" came the shriek, "You cheated!"

I smiled at the sound and turned to find my best friend, Dorcas Meadows, sitting amongst the rest of the quidditch team at the tail end of what I can only assume was a rousing game of Exploding Snap. She was currently throwing her her cards on the floor in a huff. Her ears had turned slightly pink, the way they always did when she was angry. It amazed me that her blonde hair, which was pulled back in a pony tail, still managed to be elegant even though it was a right mess from the wind and practice.

Dorcas's teammates started laughing at her outburst and she fumed more. "I ought to just..." and that is when she saw me standing there dumbly and cut her rant short. "Why Lily DARLING! Come join us for a round of Exploding Snap? You are just in time because we were about to ban Sirius for CHEATING."

I felt my face flush as almost everyone's eyes snapped to me in my wet hair and baggy tee shirt. Dorcas did not have a problem being the center of attention, and though I didn't mind it sometimes, my current situation was not exactly ideal.

I clutched my towel to my chest and stammered. "I- I- uh I really should get to bed..." to this there was a loud protest from most of the group.

"Merlin don't be so dull Lil. Just one game then I will let you join Alice."

Everyone was still looking at me expectantly so I sighed and with a huff made my way over to the group. I was met with resounding cheers.

Dorcas shooed Mary Mcdonald, her pretty, but not particularly bright, teammate out of the spot next to her so I could sit down. Mary (and everyone else for that matter) seemed unbothered by her blatant rudeness. Dorcas Meadows gets away with things no one else in this world would and I have yet to figure out why or how.

Dorcas wrapped me in a quick embrace as I took my place beside her.

"Gross don't touch me. You stink." I said playfully. Clearly none of them had bathed since their late practice.

Dorcas opened her mouth in mock horror but before she could come up with a colorful retort someone else beat her to it.

"You will have to forgive us Evans. Not all of us normal folk can walk around looking and smelling like angels all the time as you do."

My heart sunk. James Potter. I hadn't noticed him sitting across from me until now.

We had a history he and I. He had a habit of coming on to me in public simply because he knew it made me uncomfortable. I think he liked to see me squirm when he said awkward things, which was just truly unkind.

The problem was he would have been an extremely attractive guy if he wasn't always mucking it up with being a prick all the time. He had the kind of hair that begged for a comb but was charming without one anyway, and his hazel eyes were so full of life and mischief that it was hard not to be taken in by them.

But I would not be taken in. I had known James Potter for five years now and no matter how well puberty had treated him I would not be fooled by a pretty face.

Before I could think of anything to say Dorcas came to my rescue. "Stop being an asshole Potter and let's play."

Everyone chuckled at this (even Potter), and we passed out the cards.

Before any of us knew it we had played three more games and it was getting all together too late. I was surprised to find that I had throughly enjoined myself despite the presence of James and his best friend, Sirius , who also happened to be on the quidditch team. My general way to deal with "The Marauders" or whatever the hell little name they called themselves, was to avoid them. Nevertheless, this evening had actually been a pleasant surprise.

Dorcas and I bid everyone goodnight and walked up to our room arm in arm as quietly as possible. Hestia, Alice, and Jillian were already fast asleep as we readied ourselves for bed.

As I finally snuggled into my covers something dawned on me.

"Dory guess what?" I whispered harshly into the darkness of our room.

Thankfully Dorcas's bed was right next to mine so she heard me with ease.

"What Lils?" She replied groggily.

"Frank said he would take Alice to the Christmas party so we don't have to worry anymore."

"Thank freaking Merlin. We have to figure out dresses soon then."

I laughed lightly and turned in my bed. Dorcas and I hadn't told anyone, but if Alice didn't get a date to take her to the party we had resolved no to go either. This outcome was much preferable.

I had to be grateful. I had the best friends a girl could ask for.

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading! _

_Sorry if this started out slow but pacing is important to me so I just wanted to give you the chance to get to know some of the characters. Don't worry, Quidditch games, Prefect patrol, holiday plans, and Alice will all be in the next chapter so it WILL get exciting. _

**_If you wouldn't mind maybe reviewing that would mean THE WORLD to me. Seriously. Let me know what you think. _**

_PS: There were some formatting issues (especially with quotation marks) so sorry for any typos or mistakes. _

_Bye lovelies! _


End file.
